The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kasipi’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Kalanchoe plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in May, 2003, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 20021144-005, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 20011078-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in September, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since October, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.